Pirate Alliance
The Alliance of independent privateers, or simply the Pirate Alliance was a major criminal organization in the Galaxy. The Pirate Alliance was known for its activities in piracy, gambling, smuggling, and black market operations. The alliance operated from various strongholds in the Etadiri system. History During the turn from the 22nd to the 23rd century, the Allied Systems Federation and the K'adurbian Stellar Empire started to increasingly battle the numerous small pirate fleets in their respective territories. To prevent the mass-arrest of his peers and the inpoundment of assests, pirate leader Nemo decided to unite the pirate factions under a collective banner. This process took several decades, but eventually he emerged from the cutthroat politics victorious as the first Grand Pirate of the Pirate Alliance. With his fleets, he settled the planets in the Etadiri system. Here he would continue to organise the pirates into a well-run plunder military that would raid its riches from both the Federation and the Empire. Nemo's daughter would replace him and establish the galactic black market, solidifying the position of Etadiri as the stronghold of the Alliance. Vanguard admiral Shihing Barr would take over after Nemo II stepped down to focus on her family life. Barr would defend the Alliance against a K'adurban armada tasked to clean out the Etadiri system. She died in defense of the Etadiri system, and she became a legend in pirate culture. Her husband, Nemen Barr, would take over after her death. His rule was mostly uneventful. He was replaced by the Captain of the Alliance, Publius Berran. Berran tried to replace the hedetory line of succession of the Nemo dynasty with a more oligarchic approach to statecraft. He was a great political rival of both Nemo II and her son, Nemo III. Young Nemo III eventually seized power by allying himself with older veteran captains and admirals of the Vanguard of the Void, and started an aggressive campaign against both the Allied Systems Federation and the K'adurbian Stellar Empire. During this campaign, he raided great riches and constructed his private palace. Publius Berran warned him of the retaliations that would certainly follow from the great powers. He was right, and despite their mistrust and hostile diplomatic stance, the Federation and the Stellar Empire launched a collective campaign against the pirate stronghold. Nemo led his pirates against this armada and narrowly won the invasion, at great costs to the Pirate Alliance. Publius Berran was called in by both the Liquidator Division and the Pirate Inquisitorius to replace Nemo and rebuild the Alliance before another attack would take place and wipe out the Pirate stronghold. Nemo was banished to his palace and Berran worked tirelessly to redeploy the Pirates defenses. In one of his last acts as Grand Pirate, Berran appointed Davina the Silent as his successor. Davina knew that both the Federation and the Stellar Empire were now bent on destroying the pirates eventually. She carefully stoked the fires between the two great nations to fuel their hostilities towards each other and away from the Pirate Alliance. Furthermore, she downplayed the piracy activities to dissapear a bit from the galactic stage, instead focussing on smuggling and black market operations to pay for the pirate's expenses. Despite Davina's and Berran's best efforts, Nemo IV took power in 2297 and would rule the pirates through the ASF-K'adurbian War, where he would manouver the pirate fleets to take opportunity of the chaos that the war brought with it. His son, Nemo V, would take over in 2318 and lead the pirate alliance through a guerrila warfare against the Vrox invaders. This act of selfless sacrifice slightly made up for the acts of his grandfather, and a dialogue was opened between the Pirate Alliance and the crumbling galactic powers. Various pirate fleets would be hired as mercenaries and proxy armies during Galactic Dawn. Grand Pirates of History Throughout history, there have been vaious people to be known as Grand Pirate or an equivalent title of their time. * Grand Pirate Nemo the First: founder of the Alliance and first governor of Etadiri. Ruled until 2223 * Grand Pirate Nemo the Second: expanded the Alliance's operations into gambling and the galactic black market. Ruled from 2223 to 2235 * Empress Shihing Barr: waged a succesful defensive war during the First battle of Etadiri against the K'adurbian Stellar Empire. Ruled from 2235 until 2241 * Grand Pirate Nemen Barr: pushed various reformations through to solidify the position of the Alliance. Ruled from 2241 to 2244 * Captain Publius Berran: interim leader of the Alliance from 2244 to 2252. * Emperor Nemo III: led the Alliance into a campaign against the K'adurban Empire and the Allied Federation where he plundered great riches. This resulted in a retalliation from both great powers which eventually was defeated in a phyrric victory at the Second battle of Etadiri. Ruled from 2252 to 2263. * Grand Pirate Publius Berran: during his second period of power, he was tasked with the restoration of the Etadiri station after Nemo III's campaigns. Ruled from 2263 to 2275. * Captain Davina the Silent: Extended the Alliance's economic focus to smuggling, assasination and the black market operations due to the heightened military tensions between the Federation and the K'adurban Empire. Led from 2275 to 2297 * Grand Pirate Nemo IV: led the pirates during the ASF-K'adurbian War, where they profiteered from the chaos of war. Ruled from 2297 to 2318 * Grand Pirate Nemo V: led the pirates during the Vrox Rampage in a guerrila warfare against the invaders. Ruled from 2318 and is the current ruler of the Alliance.